


202101020100+0302

by iStandalone



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: But this iconic line tho, Canon Rewrite, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, From Archer’s pov, Still salty why is it only stated in material books, Teasing, as always, be aware of a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStandalone/pseuds/iStandalone
Summary: For the memory of her first summoning. Archer’s pov.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather late for the party, but I decide to jump in this year’s Archer Summoning Festival in the last minute. Like... literally last minute.

  
  


And suddenly, all of the weights that were crashing on him disappeared into a form of warm breeze. Nostalgia seeping in from the moment she finished introducing herself. Gently. Like a small sound of an evening shore by the nearest sea that he didn’t even remember visiting.

_Rin. _

Ah—That’s the name.

  
  
He mumbled under his breath, it is a statement truly from his heart that filled with much endearment close to insanity toward a certain someone, to the point that he didn’t realize his body stopped responding. That strange breeze gradually enveloped him, stirring several lingered emotions within him. There were so much, _too much_ , that he wouldn’t be able to phrase it at a time or if he ever counted.

But one thing that strongly dominated his mind the moment those four syllables sank in; it’s that she was the first person—and the last, whom he failed to save.

Rin.

Rin...

Tohsaka—Rin.

His heart clenched violently, as he suppressed the inevitable pain piecing through his old wound on the chest. He gritted down his teeth, the flood of emotions washing over him as the massive amount of information began to return. He started to recall what—or rather—who this complicated feeling had been for.

That’s right, the name was worn down by the endless circle of time, but the memory and feelings won’t betray even one single soul. Not even one from the Counter Guardians.

From the purity of that acknowledgment alone, his consciousness fleetingly shattered, and his body started to tremble, so hard that he needed to concentrate the energy holding her teapot so that it wouldn’t break.

  
_ “If by doing so means that no one needs to cry anymore... I will—” _

  
  


EMIYA resisted the urge to just let it all go, before collecting himself altogether along with his lucid mind.

He wondered, why is it so hard to remember one’s name? But not so easy to forget, when it comes to their _tears?_

However, the moment only lasted for a few seconds. As if to shove away this painful remembrance of the emotion, he bit on his tongue till he tasted the blood.

EMIYA denied to let it shown.

The love they had shared, it cut deep more than any words could’ve ever done to them.

But the pain? That is for his to bear alone.

_ “Too late now.” _

He will never be given a second chance.

Whether it is now, or it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I published so many angsty pieces that I feel guilty. But that’s what this is about.


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, bonus? Thanks to dandy I finally decided to post it here. And.. Don’t take it too serious, I was just bored.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

  
  
  


She looks quite young.

For a magus, that is.

So I decided to tease her a bit.

And I didn’t expect it to backfire that awfully.

Reflecting on my own’s action, I figured I shall take my responsibility to redeem the mistake I have made.

I looked down at the cleaning equipments in hand as I sighed. The air around me hummed a bit, as if to laugh at my distress for being so careless.

I said I’d take the responsibility, that girl has wasted one of the three command seals. So I thought she’d order me to go find the enemies right away to have me make up for it.

And she did, 

but by cleaning the living room that I literally was thrown into.

Yes, that’s right. It seems like this master taking the ‘Servants’ talk a tad too far.

Seriously, my first unofficial order from that young girl isn’t something worth even a definitional ‘absolute obedience’. If she has asked nicely, I’ll probably grant it without wasting a grand opportunity to win the war.

Hmn, or is that the real meaning behind her words of absolute obedience? I don’t think so, but I usually don’t understand women’s hearts, not to mention one of her kind’s. So I didn’t want to think much into it.

But it’s not like I’m not used to this sort of job, ironically, the phrase ‘Cleaning after one’s mess.’ seems to apply to me incredibly well regardless of the person whom I serve to.

I suddenly stopped, disturbed by the fact that I still don’t quite remember about my past yet. I can recognize the important parts, but only bit by bit. So I quickened the pace, wanting to finish the job more quickly as I threw all of the trash into the bin, fixing the broken chairs with my magecraft.

I sighed to myself the second time since being summoned. This master is short-tempered, but I don’t think she’s unskilled, so there may be some hope left for this Holy Grail War, after all.

I stepped in a room that’s purposely created for a guest after finishing the work, as I comfortably sat on a chair, I began to gather all the information about this world and myself as much as I could through this contract between our bond and the grail.

+++++

It seems like my master isn’t a morning person.

I already asked about the most important part to enclose our contact. But she still didn’t quite figure what it meant.

I sighed, cocked my head to the side. ”You’re not really good with waking up early, are you?”

“How annoying! And stop with the ‘You’ already, I do have a na—“ The young girl suddenly came to a pause, seemed like she finally realized she has messed up. “Oh, right, the name.”

”It’s good to see you finally caught up. So, master, what should I call you?”

Her jaded eyes shot up at me, as her face gradually softened. Slightly timid in an apologetic way.

”I am Tohsaka Rin. You can call me however you want.”

She gave me a faint smile.

And that’s where I know the world decided to mess with me way more than it usually does.

  
  
  


+++++

  
  


Snapping back to reality, I found my master’s lack of response rather odd, which caused me to stare down at her blankly like a dumb person.

Oh, that’s right. I haven’t replied to her yet.

“Rin... hmn, that’s a good name. I shall call you that, then.” I readjusted to my usual self with professional manner of a Spiritual creature, before added. “It actually suits you.” It came out rather blunt with a mix of amusement in the tone. Like a teacher who adores their pupils by their careless mistakes.

She immediately choked on her tea.

And I smiled secretly under the cover of my hand.

So this is how it feels like to outgrown your superior. I can’t help but mentally laughing at the thought.

I can see her mind froze in place, while constantly choking on the Chinese tea I brew. After she turned around looking as if on the verge of barking out of frustration, she chose to remain silent in the end.

Tohsaka used the sleeve of her nightgown to clean the mess that she herself made before I can even argue (hmn, _more_ laundry). As she glared at me the whole time like it is all my fault, well, maybe it is in a way.

Calming herself down in a matter of several deep breaths, the great magus stared out to some point on the wall, purposely avoiding me and probably not knowing what to say.

I smiled. Though only a 17-year-old, I’m still capable of confirming she’s still that same old, awkward Tohsaka.

”What’s wrong, Rin? Your face don’t look normal.”

“S-Shut up! We don’t have that much time for this sort of thing. L-Let’s head outside to observe around town.”

I stopped myself from reacting in a weird way. And quietly nodded to her suggestions.

She’s right. There isn’t a time for being so carefree. Even though it is only a night past from when I was summoned, the war has already started. And we shouldn’t be careless.

  
  
‘ I ’ shouldn't be careless.

With us being in the bond between Master and Servant, it isn’t weird to say that I cannot let my guard down regarding having her as my master. This so-called morning banter shouldn’t mean anything. And I have to warn myself not to get used to the feeling of having someone like her around for so long. My purpose in life has changed, no, it has officially _ended_. And there’s nothing I can do to save her beside focusing on my task as her servant.

Dead people and living ones shouldn’t mend in one another’s business. So I should know where the lines are between us.

But,

Looking at the blade of her shoulders as I was pouring her some more tea, I still felt strangely content with the fact that I somehow returned back to her side.

  
  
  


+++++

I need to focus on the current task.

If my memory serves me right, we’re currently in Fuyuki right now. It may not take long for me to start remember everything about this city, along with the most suitable place to root for a fight.

But Tohsaka doesn’t know that, and she might have not even learnt the fact that us Archer-class servants have some abilities that are considered privilege for our own independency.

I put down the teapot on the nearby cabinet. ”If that’s the plan, you should hurry up and finish your drink. I shall be at the gate while you’re getting ready.”

”...”

I frowned as she suddenly went quiet for the second time. Is it the tea? Or is she unsatisfied with me being her servant again?

”Do you have something to say, Master?” I asked with my arms crossed.

She blinked. Exhaled loudly as she tried to organize herself. ”No, I— Well, it’s just that... the way you talk. It makes you look like a real person.”

”I am real,” I replied casually. “And most of us are humans, whether in shape or form. I don’t think that should be a problem.”

”...It is.” She murmured something that I didn’t fully understand. Before she flinched and abruptly turned my way. “Anyway, thanks for the tea. I appreciate it. But if it’s possible, don’t do it again.”

I nodded. “Okay, Rin.”

”...”

Tohsaka looked away from me again.

Oh.

So that’s what it means.

She doesn’t wish to interact with me any further than necessary. I guess she still doesn’t get used to having people busy around yet.

Something just doesn’t change, does they?

“Then, I will be waiting at the front.”

”Sure.” She still didn’t look at me. Her attention mostly fixed on her cup of tea.

This should make her more comfortable.

I turned around. Ready to leave. Before I noticed something.

  
  
“...also,” She paused. Glancing back at me halfheartedly with an annoyed look on her face and a raised eyebrow. Seeing that, I decided to change out the topic about her school matter. I grinned a bit. ”You have a drool on your face, Rin. You should clean that before leaving.”

”..!”

With a flushing face, she quickly removed the stain with her sleeve ( _once again_ with the laundry). Rubbing her chin and face repeatedly while using much force she left a red mark on her white skin.

I smiled with satisfaction, before pacing through the hallway to the front gate of the mansion in my spirit form.

I stilled my movement as I realized I was smiling to myself up until the very moment.

_ What’s wrong with me? _

  
  


+++++

I slowly walked past the door as my expression turned solemn. For the first time since being summoned, I, the heroic spirit, who got nothing left to take a pride in, is proud of being able to call his master with the name.

It’s nothing much to say the least, but I can tell that she was probably happy from the inside being called that. Because the name isn’t used much nowadays, considering she has been the only child left to succeed her family, not to mention living alone for so long, and her life as a mage wouldn’t allow anyone to get too close to call her that anyway.

So I allow myself to be relaxed for once.

The Holy Grail might not be a reason why I would be willing to win this war, but that brief smile that tugging in the corner of her aquamarine eyes has told me otherwise.

As long as our objective doesn’t clash, I shall accompany her till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my girl, Rin. You deserve all the loves baby.


End file.
